Talk:The Valley City/Roleplay
BO IS NOT EVIL I know Bo's been mean to Nina,but she's just kidding around,sheesh. It's not my fault Ice is a failure with kits that she doesn't even know who fathered them,Silva asked me if i wanted rain to make a tom for Bo or have a love triangle with Hunter,Ice,and Bo,and i chose that idea and Silva liked it too. It makes the rp even more exciting and it's a suspense who Hunter is gonna pick!! I love it when rps go to that stage,adds more drama and excitement. Bo had a terrible past too! She never know her parents,had to fend for herself until she met Squirrels and that tom,she and the tom became mates,but he was cheating on her,so they broke upleaving Bonnie,not Bo with her a little older bff,foxy,flirty-like friend. Squirrels influenced Bo the way sheis,even when they first met,Squirrels took care of Bo. Also since Bo believed in StarClan,i think Silva or rowan said she could be ashfrost and jadewhisker's missing siblings. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 04:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I know Bo's not evil. I also know that she had a terrible past. This is what is making me have a difficult time choosing who Hunter should be mates with...both Ice and Bo have difficult pasts and they both are equally in need of a mate. To be honest, I still don't know who Hunter's gonna pick. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ Happy Valentine's Day! <3 12:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) No offence Fire, but Ice has been in the RP longer and saw him first. Plus, in the archives, she got rejected.... FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 22:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Well...Ice and Hunter haven't seen each other in a long while after they met and Ice didn't even ask him to be her mate in the first place,so yeah. Also who are Ice's kite's father??? It never said in the rp,and when Hunter chooses the mate he wants,Bo and Nina would become friends,but sometimes have their little ups and downs and smooth and rough paths in their friendship. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 22:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) That's because Ice is not..... a word I will not say here. FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 23:05, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, listen Fire... I know you are trying to have fun with Bo, but I think you are taking it a little bit to far, especially with making Nina look bad, and Ice, and Fronds and many others. What i just posted in loners is my way of telling you to knock-it-off. I've had enough, and so has everyone, it's okay in SummerClan when you know everybodies personality's more because you have witnessed them, but it's not okay here. I mean, maybe if you learn more about them (maybe if we had mini stories for every other cat like your idea), I would let you. But you are taking things to far. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 01:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay i will then,i will make Bo and Squirrels too,less mean and annoying to you guys,unless everyone in the rp is treated equally and not better than the rest then. I'm gonna make Bo befriend Nina and Ice and i swear no more taunting unless i get permission from the roleplayer of the cat I'm gonna make fun of or something,same thing goes for you guys. FROM NOW ON BO WILL BE A NICE, LESS ANNOYING AND OTHER NEGATIVE STUFF CAT. She will only use her sharp tougue to only cats who are being mean to her or anyone and only on fights,sometimes she'll do it to Nina or the others if they really,really,really, piss her off! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 03:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Bo to SpringClan Is Bo traveling to SpringClan? If so, it won't be possible to see Jadewhisker there because Jadewhisker is deceased. She could find her brother though, Ashfrost. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 17:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think she should just be a loner. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 17:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) She knows Jadewhisker is dead,but she's considering to go to SpringClan and meet her other kin. Besides,Bo is literally a loner,Squirrels isnt her bff anymore. She is lonely,unhappy,and not her usual old-self. She lost her meaning once she realized what kind of cat she was and blames it on Squirrels. This is firestream12. 18:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Come on, let her stay. It's fun! RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 18:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Why should she stay if she wants to be friends with cats that hate her,will attack her,and snap at her?? Like i said she has no meaning now!! Its obvious that Hunter is gonna be with Ice. Still firestream12. 18:15, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ice'll be her friend. How 'bout she saves Ice or something? RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 18:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmmm. I guess we could do that and maybe they'll be bff's. After Bo saves Ice and become friends and then becomes friends with Bo??? 18:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure! :D, and maybe Nina? RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 18:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) 18:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Honestly, I think Hunter is going to pick Bo and yet be really close friends with Ice and think of Ice as a sister. Sound good? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 18:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC)